


Mine

by ChillyVapor



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Furipa this is your fault, No gender specified, Other, Yandere, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyVapor/pseuds/ChillyVapor
Summary: Just some Yandere Cell. Takes place in Xenoverse's world where Reader is a Time Patroller under Cells mentorship. Enjoy. :3c





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Artist Notes: This takes place within Xenoverse’s world, so yeah, there you go. Onto the Yandere Cell. :3c

It was a rough session today, Master Cell seemed to be in a bit of a mood as he created three clones of himself to put you through the ringer. Try as you may, one of him was hard as it is, but three was near impossible considering as you trained with him, he too continued to grow in his own power. After being slammed into the dirt for the hundredth time it seemed, the duplicates finally disappeared and your true Master stepped over to you.

“You’re dismissed.” Cell stated flatly.

You’re not sure what you may have done to anger him so much but you quickly got up and flew away as soon as you both were transported back to Conton City. You sighed in relief that you made it to your apartment in one piece, slightly worried he would perhaps follow you for some punishing intimacy. You didn’t mind hard sex but you were just so tired from training that there’s no way you’d be able to keep up your stamina for a session right now.

Things were fine in the beginning as a Time Patroller, you had managed to barely defeat Cell’s alternate past self with the help of other patrollers but he said he saw a lot of potential in you when watching your patrols. He took you in as his student and from then on you’ve followed his every command. It even got to the point of sexual contact, but you were more than attracted to his perfect physique and dulcet voice.

He treated you well to be honest, though his training could get rather harsh at times, he pushed you to your limits and knew when to stop so as not to truly harm your progress. You became immensely stronger since taking him up as a Master, you were rising your way to the top of the Time Patrol ranks and most everyone took notice. Even some you didn’t want, such as the top patroller, an icejin named Snow. He was cocky but not in the same sense as your Master. Oh no, he didn’t really deserve his status as he cheated his way to the top and used his lackey’s all the time to rough house others into doing what he wanted. Even so, he was strong in his own right.

Snow was adamant that you would be his one way or another. Cell didn’t approve of this at all, much to your relief as Snow never came near you when the bio-weapon was around. As much as your Master wanted to snap the guys neck, he had to keep somewhat in line if he wanted to remain as a mentor to you. The Kais were very strict about fights and deadly force amongst the program was prohibited. It honestly warmed your heart that Cell stayed out of trouble just for you.

Anytime your Master was around you tried to stay near him, and he actually didn’t seem to mind that you kept up with him. Though of course Cell needed his space when with Frieza or other friends he’s made, it didn’t bother him to have his star pupil to show off. Of course, Snow was Friezas student, but he didn’t dare act out when his Lord was around. Recently you started spreading out your social life and hanging around other patrollers, even managing to strike up great friendships with a few. You all began to bond over the multiple battles you had to fight alongside one another, and it was boosting your confidence. They would even back you up with Snow’s group came along. You were fighting better than ever before, though when Cell would appear he was very stoic and would firmly command you come with him for training. You couldn’t quite understand why his demeanor would change around your friends, he was always smug and rather casual with others but when your peers were around he was different.

You popped a sensu bean and showered before dressing up in casual wear to go to a night out with friends deeper within the city as it had expanded to include an entertainment district. You get there ready to tear up the town but noticed a few of your group was missing.

“Where are Endivu and Leek?” You asked, others shrugging as they were just as confused as you.

Everyone had agreed to meet near their favorite bar, but two were missing. Your friends never missed a chance to hang out without at least updating others if they had to bail, so this was very out of character for them. You sent a group text and fortunately both missing parties replied that they got sick and couldn’t even get out of bed.

“Man…I feel bad about partying while they’re sick.” You said, blinking when getting a second text from both of them saying to please enjoy yourselves without them.

Weird coincidence, but it was enough for the others to bustle you into the bar with them. Something seemed a bit off about their texts but you couldn’t put your finger on it.

You began to enjoy yourself with the complimentary food and drink they gave you and your friends due to your high ranking, dancing the night away until you bumped into a grossly familiar person.

“Oh, how lovely.” Snow smirked, reaching for your hand and sighing as you snatched it away from him. “Really now, do you have to keep being difficult?”

You rolled your eyes, the icejins smirk faltering a bit as you straight up walked away without giving him another acknowledgement.

The night drew on, your mind getting fuzzy despite not having much to drink. You remembered that sensu beans worsen alcohols effects but it didn’t seem to keep you from staying on your own two feet. Amongst the strobe lights going off you got separated from your friends, not realizing where you were off to before realizing Snow was right in front of you. You glared for a moment but blinked as you could have sworn you saw Cell in the corner of the room for just a second before he disappeared.

Cell didn’t care for clubbing and parties, you must have just been imagining things.

“Hello? I’m right here, the least you could do is pay attention.” Snow huffed, rather drunk himself.

“Nah.” You slurred, about to walk away but grunting as he suddenly grabbed your wrist, about to drag you to another room when suddenly he was slammed away.

The music halted as he crashed into the DJ stand, everyone looking to the source of the hit. You looked up in a slight daze and froze as Cell stood there, fist clenched in the air where he had punched Snow square in the jaw. He had stoic face but you knew him better; he was absolutely pissed.

“We’re leaving.” He said flatly, grabbing your shoulder and teleporting you both back to the apartment.

You were quickly pushed onto the bed where you looked up at him. He stared at you with a frown.

“Sleep your booze off and first thing tomorrow we train. Understood?”

“Master….I-“

“Is. That. Understood?” He said calmly, though it was laced with rage. “I’ll be back to check on you, I have some business to attend to.”

You knew what that meant, and you knew you couldn’t let him fly off the handle any more than he already had that night. Quickly getting up, you grab his arm and hang onto it.

“Master please!...S-stay with me tonight.” You pleaded, looking up at his towering form as he watches you. “I….I need you right now.”

You gently stroked his side, nuzzling against him and humming gently as you kissed at his arm. Cell stood there for a moment, about to pull away but next thing you knew he was on top of you in bed.

“You belong to me. Say it.” He commanded.

You blushed, knowing it would calm him to hear those words though you had said it numerous times before.

“I belong to you.”

“Again.” He growled, gripping your hips dominantly.

“I-I belong to you!”

Cell watched you for a moment, his magenta eyes being locked with your own and sending a pleasurable chill down your spine. He finally smirked, as if satisfied by your response and getting off of you. As you are about to protest he placed a finger gently on your lips.

“You’re drunk and I’m not going to do anything. Now get some sleep, I’m off to do the same.” He said, kissing you on your forehead.

You let go of a breath you didn’t realize you were holding as he left, laying there and staring up at the ceiling. All you could do was hope that your submission was enough to quell his terrifying anger, because you knew he could be dangerous. You closed your eyes, smiling a bit when thinking of the broken jaw Snow probably got from that sucker punch your Master threw.

 

* * *

 

 

A week had passed, Cell keeping you busy with training and patrols all the while. After a particularly difficult patrol, you came out and were met with praise from your Master.

“Excellent work, I think you’ve earned yourself some time off.” He stated proudly, earning a grin from you. He had been in an increasingly good mood for the past few days and you didn’t mind one bit.

“Thank you Master.” You replied, about to leave when Frieza came up to you both.

“Cell, do you or your pupil know where Snow is?” he asked, tail swishing.

You stood there for a moment, thinking about whether you had seen Snow in the past week but nothing came to mind. Come to think of it, none of his posse had been around either.

“Not at all, though I’m glad he’s finally leaving my student alone. I assumed he finally learned his lesson.” Cell smirked.

“Yes, well he seems to have disappeared entirely, but do let me know if he comes around. I’ll have a severe punishment waiting for his absence.” Frieza sneered, finally leaving.

A sigh of relief came once he was gone, glad to know even he didn’t know where that asshole had gone off to. Maybe he just quit the Time Patrol, which would be a god send for you.

“Now, how about you and I go and enjoy ourselves?” Cell stated, placing his hands on your shoulders and rubbing them sensually. “Alone.” He crooned.

A shiver went through you, grinning up at him as he teleported you both away. The room you appeared in wasn’t familiar to you, but there wasn’t much time to think about it when you were quickly pinned to the bed, groans and kisses meeting your neck as Cell started. Moans escaped your throat as he worked your body, slowly undressing you as his hands wandered and stroked your bare skin. You soon felt his throbbing cock against your thigh, hearing him chuckle as you bucked gently against him but got nothing in return.

“How about you please me first?” Cell purred, sitting up and pulling you to him so your head was between his legs.

“Yes Master.” You smiled, licking all along his shaft and eliciting a groan from him.

Stroking and sucking along his dick, you did your best to please every inch of him as he was just too big to take into your mouth completely. Despite that, it turned you on even more how large he was, the way it would stretch you open and cause your back to arch. Your body trembled at the mere thought of when he would take you. You swirl your tongue along the head, hands gliding along the shaft with warmed Ki just the way you knew he liked it.

“Yes, just like that.” He purred, suddenly frowning as your work communicator went off with an emergency call. “Ignore that.”

But you knew you couldn’t, calls like this came from the Supreme Kai of Time and it must be important if she was calling. You were about to reach for it but suddenly the device was swiped, Cell holding it away from you.

“Your time is with me right now, and it will continue to be so. Besides,” he says, a smirk appearing on his lips as he pushes you onto your back and gets between your thighs. “you’ve never had the urge to tell me no, have you?”

As much as you knew you needed to answer that call, you whined softly as he began to go down on you. He swiftly took hold of your arms and held them down, using Ki to tie your legs by the ankles at the back of his head. There was no escaping this and the light bondage only strengthened your lust for him.

“Master.” You sighed, shuddering as he began licking a particularly sensitive spot.

Cell purred against you, knowing the vibrations would only fuel your fire as he continued pleasuring you. The communicator began to go off again but you could barely notice it as your world goes fuzzy from the oncoming orgasm. Your body finally clenches and trembles as you cum against his tongue, unable to escape as he just keeps going and forcing your now over sensitive body to take what he gives you. You’re throbbing and whining for relief but he doesn’t stop, knowing it turns you on to be forced to accept this pleasure.

Soon you’re on the cusp of another orgasm but he stops, causing you to huff a bit as he releases you and hovers over you. You groan in frustration up at him, only getting a chuckle in return.

“Oh, I’m sorry, is there something you want?” Cell teases, keeping his cock just out of reach of your hips despite your movements.

“Please.” You whine.

“Please what?”

You writhe a bit under him, too flustered to really put words together.

“Well if you’re not going to tell me, I suppose I could just leave.” He shrugs, about to get up.

“FUCK ME.” You suddenly shout, grabbing his arms to keep him with you.

Cell grins, pinning you down by your wrists and thrusting deep inside as you yelp from the sudden but welcomed intrusion. His hips smack against yours as he makes long and deep strokes, slowly gaining speed as you continue to yell out for him.

“Just like I said, you can never seem to say no to me. So submissive and lustful for your Master.” He continues, bucking so firmly it pushes your hips against the bed roughly. “You’ll always be mine and only mine.”

You blush at that last part, knowing he was getting more serious when he would say it. Soon you both climax hard as he powers up to intensify the sensations, the waves of your orgasm flaring through your body so hard that there was only one thing you hear mumbled before passing out as he stayed above you.

“I killed them, and I’ll keep doing it.”

 

* * *

 

 

A loud knock jolts you out of your sleep, getting up and wincing as the morning light hits you from a window. Just as you were about to get dressed Cell answers the door instead, Trunks being there and quickly looking away when he sees you naked.

“I-is this where you’ve been all night?!” He stuttered, incredibly flustered.

“Do you need something?” Cell questioned with annoyance, a brow raised.

“We’ve been calling their communicator since last night and couldn’t find either of you! A huge time warp happened in the past and we needed them!” Trunks frowned, having a stare down with your Master.

“Is everything ok?” you ask, wrapping a blanket around yourself.

“Well kind of, but why are you even here? You weren’t in your designated homes and when we tried to track your location your communicator went offline.” Trunks hurriedly explained. “But there’s no time, please go get dressed and hurry, there’s a ton of distortions and we need all the hands we can get!”

You didn’t have time to think as you nodded and let Cell teleport you back to your place, quickly getting dressed. He seemed obviously annoyed but knew he couldn’t keep you away from such a situation. A thought crossed your mind and you looked to him.

“Where were we anyway? I didn’t recognize the place.”

“No time for that, hurry along now.” He replied nonchalantly, waving you away.

Knowing there wouldn’t be further discussion, you hurried off for the extensive patrol. It was a pretty big mess, multiple fractures and distortions all across different times, some even mere minutes apart. How did this even happen? You continued to work, some words jumbling in your head but unable to discern if you had really heard them or just dreamed it.

_I killed them, and I’ll keep doing it._

You pushed it from your mind, there’s no way Cell would cross that line since he was so adamant about staying out of trouble for you. He was devious, but he knew when to tone down his danger, and he would never be so reckless as to kill one of the most prominent Time Patrollers on the scene….right? You looked around, expecting to see at least one of Snows team around as there were easily 50 of you in this particular battle. There wasn’t a single one of them, but a thought popped up.

You didn’t see any of your friends either.

Maybe they were in a different time line, but it was still weird. There hadn’t been much communication lately between any of you but you had been so busy with Cell that it didn’t cross your mind. Some of them didn’t have mentors so they did their own thing, and the ones who did have training must have been busy with theirs. Still, you had noticed less and less texts happening, and anytime you tried to make a phone call no one would pick up.

After an entire day of battling, it was all finally over. With a sigh of relief, you and all the others returned to the city, body aching and stamina at an all-time low. Everyone went their separate ways but as you looked around at people continuing to go through the time portals you still didn’t see your friends. Soon you felt familiar hands on you, looking up and a sensu bean being held to you.

“Eat, you did a lot of work today.” Cell stated with a smile.

He was calm, putting you at ease as you ate and were instantly rejuvenated. Cell takes you to the entertainment district for a nice meal, treating you with his own status at getting free food and watching as you happily chow down.

_I killed them, and I’ll keep doing it._

You falter for a moment in between bites but force the words out of your mind.

“Is something wrong?” Cell asked, seeming to be sincere with his question.

“N-Nothing, just…weird dreams, you know?” You say after gulping your current mouthful, looking away as the statement is still nagging at your brain.

“I can tell when something is bothering you.” He sighed. “You can talk to me.”

The eating stops, keeping your eyes down on your plate and not really sure what to say. You glance up as he breaks the momentary silence.

“Ah, I think I know. Your friends aren’t around anymore.” Cell says, chuckling as you snap to attention, noticing your concerned look. “They had to leave to another Time Patrol organization. Didn’t they tell you?”

Your shoulders slump a bit, you hadn’t been told a thing. Come to think of it, you didn’t even know there were other organizations out there, it was assumed Conton City was the only one.

“It’s surprising really, I thought you would have known they left. It was rather abrupt, another Kai came by about a week or so ago and took on patrollers for his quadrant. Really seemed to be quite the emergency.” He explained.

You didn’t know what to say, trying to think of any reason why your friends wouldn’t have spoken a word about this. It was weird.

_I killed them, and I’ll keep doing it._

“What about Snow?” You asked, seeing a flicker of annoyance in Cells eyes.

“What about him?” he stated flatly.

“I just….he’s been gone too.” You said, getting more unsure as your Masters eyes get cold.

“And you care because?” He asked, looking calm to anyone else but very obviously mad in your eyes.

“I don’t, it’s just weird timing is all. I haven’t even seen anyone of his group.” You shrug, trying to lighten the mood with a nonchalant demeanor. “Either way it’s a relief that they’re all gone, no more annoying Snow or his idiot followers.”

That seemed to immediately put Cell in a good mood, much to your relief.

“Well, it’s a shame your friends all disappeared as well, but at least you still have me.” He smiled at you. “I won’t be going anywhere.”

You smiled, finishing your meal and leaving with him, being teleported to an entirely new room. Just as you were about to ask where this was, he had you pressed against the wall in a deep kiss. Trying to get your mind straight, you briefly escape the embrace.

“Master, where is this?” you manage to get out before being forced into another hot kiss. You turn away again. “Master, seriously wh-“

“It’s her room this time.” Cell sneered as he kissed you again.

‘Her’ room? What the hell did that even mean? Who could he be talking abo-… You force yourself out of the kiss, earning an annoyed glare from him.

“Who’s room?” you demanded, a feeling of regret soon filling you as he gives you an evil smirk. You’d seen it before in his past self.

“Why, your friend Leek. I considered Endivu’s, but I decided this time we’d have a woman’s room. Perhaps Tundra’s room will be next?” Cell grinned as you were frozen from shock. “Or maybe Drum? Hell, I don’t really care, as long as you're writhing from my actions the place doesn’t really matter now does it? Maybe I’ll fuck you in Snow’s room again, just as an extra ‘fuck you’ to him. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

You couldn’t think straight, only stare at him in disbelief as he kept talking while grinding his hips against yours.

“I guess it would only be fair to switch off between groups. Today was your friends room, next should be one of Snow’s friends.” He laughed, his cock coming out as it began throbbing against your leg.

Just as you were about to speak up a loud explosion goes off outside.

“Ah, I suppose we won’t get a chance to do all that. Oh well, we’ll find other places in the universe.” Cell spoke, seeing your confused expression. “Would you like to watch?”

You blinked as he brought you up to a window and pressed you against it, tugging your pants down as you were stunned at what you saw. Cell Jr.’s were everywhere causing destruction and mayhem. It was unbelievable how many people they were murdering with either their sheer numbers or by their own strength. Even the mentors were getting massacred.

“What the hell…is going on?” you manage to say, yelling out as he suddenly thrusts himself inside of you.

“Well, it seems all my training has worked, my Jr’s are far more powerful than even I anticipated.” Cell stated with a flair of pride as he bucked his hips against yours. “I’ve been training intensely for quite a while, pushing myself to literal breaking points. With my Saiyan blood it’s been doing quite a bit for my power, and without that foolish Kai or even Trunks finding out. I’m pretty proud of myself to be honest.”

“Why are you doing this?!” You yelped as your body continued to jolt from each thrust. “My friends. Everyone! Why?!”

“Why? Because of you.” He said. “Do you have any idea the feelings you bring out of me? I’ve never craved a person until you came along. And every time you repeated that you were mine yet continued to spend time with others, oh it grated something deep inside of me. You see, you belong to me and only me. Unconditionally.” He continued, smacking against you to emphasize his point. “Seeing you with anyone infuriated me.”

“Master, please stop all this!” You try to beg, grunting as he starts going faster and the adrenaline starting to build pleasure in you despite the absolute fear this catastrophe and his words are causing. “I’ll doing anything, just please call them off!”

Cell suddenly stops, pulling out and turning you around to face him. You’re pushed into the air by him holding your neck and forced against the window, meeting his dark stare with worried eyes.

“No. I will kill everyone. And I’ll keep killing until it’s just you and me.” He states, suddenly shoving his fingers in you and pressing against a target area. “You will be mine. No matter where you go, even if you escape, others will die and you will be mine. But, you wouldn’t dream of leaving your Master, would you?”

You tremble as he keeps pushing on that spot, knowing you won’t be able to hold off an orgasm if he keeps working it.

“Master, p-please.”

“Ah, my dear student. There’s no stopping what you’ve caused.” Cell purrs as you yell out from cumming by his hands while buildings begin to crash down and the last patrollers fall to his children.

Just as you're experiencing your orgasm he pulls his fingers out and thrusts his cock in. It’s hard to think straight between the explosions, tremors and him fucking you. He quickly has you in yet another kiss to drown out any protests you may try to bring up, though your emotions are so numb you wouldn’t really be able to fight back at the moment even if you tried. Your body is the only thing reacting right now and all it feels is the pleasure of him roughly taking you. Such a familiar feeling, but your mind is an entirely different state of being. You’re soon cumming again, with him spilling inside of you with a grunt, still standing with you in his hold. Cell pulls away to look you in the eyes, smirking with that evil look of his you know so well.

“Like I said, you’re mine. Besides,” he starts with a chuckle.

“You’ve never been able to say no to me.”


End file.
